


Hold Me Tight, Tell Me You Love Me

by sapphiclabvibes-nsfw (sapphiclabvibes)



Series: The Atlas Center [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Kinkade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Allura (Voltron), Beta Shiro (Voltron), Booty Calls, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Rutting, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes-nsfw
Summary: “Hello?”  His voice was slurred with sleep.“Lance, I’m sorry to wake you.”  It was Allura on the other end.  Her voice sounded slightly panicked.  “It’s Ryan.  He’s gone into rut and and won’t accept any of our omegas.”  She took a deep breath.  “He wants you.”Lance wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly.  He’d barely heard from the alpha since they went out for coffee last week.  Now he was in rut and he wanted him?





	Hold Me Tight, Tell Me You Love Me

The default ringtone on Lance’s phone pulled him from sleep. The digital clock by his bed told him that it was just past 2:30 in the morning. He wanted to ignore the call and go back to sleep until he saw that Ryan was calling. He sat up and pressed the green button.

“Hello?” His voice was slurred with sleep.

“Lance, I’m sorry to wake you.” It was Allura on the other end. Her voice sounded slightly panicked. “It’s Ryan. He’s gone into rut and and won’t accept any of our omegas.” She took a deep breath. “He wants you.”

Lance wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly. He’d barely heard from the alpha since they went out for coffee last week. Now he was in rut and he wanted him?

Allura continued. “He’s not your mate, so you have no obligation to help. We never do anything like this, but if someone doesn’t assist him soon, there could be major health risks.”

He wanted to see Ryan again. He’d wanted to go home with him that night after their coffee date and watch movies and fall asleep with his head on the alpha’s chest. That wasn’t the same Ryan he would find at the Atlas Center if he went. Instead, he would find a lust-driven alpha who just wanted release. But it would still be Ryan.

“I’ll be there in half an hour,” Lance replied. “Please make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.”

Allura let out a sigh. “Thank you, Lance.”

\-----

Four people were sitting in the lobby when Lance walked through the doors. He recognized Allura and Shiro, the manager of the Atlas Center. Both of their scents were almost overpowered by worry and fear. The third person had their back to Lance while the fourth, a beta whose name he couldn’t remember, dabbed at their face with a cloth. He couldn’t discern a unique scent through the haze of emotions.

Shiro caught his scent first and visibly relaxed at the sight of him. “Thank you so much for coming, Lance.” He took the omega’s hand as he approached. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

He nodded. That’s when the unknown person whose scent he couldn’t identify turned around. Bruises and minor scrapes and cuts marred Keith’s pretty face. He held an ice pack to one eye that looked to be swelling up. He scowled when he saw Lance.

“I can’t believe you actually called him.” The words were directed at Allura but his eyes didn’t leave Lance’s face. “That son of a bitch down there is gonna tear him apart.”

“What happened to you?” Lance asked.

“I was escorting my most recent omega out when your boy stumbled in and attacked him. I fought back, which he didn’t appreciate very much.”

For some reason, Lance didn’t fully believe his story. Before he could question the alpha, Shiro put a hand on his back.

“We should go,” he said, lightly pushing him toward a hallway. “The sooner we get downstairs, the better.”

Lance nodded and followed Allura and Shiro through the lobby. They walked through a hallway that was unfamiliar and dimly lit. As they approached the door at the end, the thick smell of an alpha in rut invaded Lance’s senses. The normally welcoming scent of a campfire was amplified until he could imagine he was standing in the middle of a great inferno, the lemons were sickly sweet in the air. But there was still the scent of leather that grounded it all.

He hadn’t realized he was swaying until Shiro’s arm tightened to hold him up. Lance leaned against him as Allura typed in a code beside the door. They descended a stairwell in almost complete blackness, the intoxicating scent growing stronger with every step.

The trio stopped in front of a door. Lance was sure his slick had soaked through his jeans by now.

Allura turned to face him. “Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked one last time.

Lance nodded, practically whining to be let in, to find the alpha producing such an amazing scent. Allura set her jaw and opened the door.

Ryan was lying on his back, hands secured to the headboard. He was naked, his dick incredibly hard, a knot already forming at its base. He growled when Lance entered.

“I’ll stand outside while you’re in here,” Shiro said. “When you’re ready to leave, just knock.” Then he closed the door securely and locked it behind him.

“Get over here,” Ryan demanded. “Take your clothes off and come ride my cock.”

Lance obeyed, stripping down and moving his hand down to his hole to open himself up. It was no problem to slip two fingers inside with the amount of slick that was coming out of him. He thought about how he’d soon be able to replace his fingers with the alpha’s knot and he moaned.

When he felt stretched enough, he climbed on top of Ryan. His pupils were blown wide with lust and he let out a low growl when Lance leaned down to kiss him. His skin was on fire and covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Lance reached up to undo the straps that held Ryan’s hands in place.

“No!” he almost shouted. “Please, just leave them. I can’t control myself right now and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Lance nodded and moved his hands down to the alpha’s chest. He slowly sank down onto his cock, relishing in the stretch he felt. Ryan let out a howl and began fucking up into the omega. Lance grasped for a handhold as he rode the gorgeous man beneath him.

“I didn’t know you had it so bad for me,” the alpha grunted. “Waking up in the middle of the night and coming downtown just to take my cock?”

“Mmhm.” Lance was biting his lip to keep from screaming. He had never felt this much pleasure in his life and Ryan’s words were turning him on even more.

“Why so quiet, darling? Is it because you don’t want Shiro to hear you?” Lance nodded, mouth open in a silent moan. “Scream, baby. Let him know whose slut you are.”

“Fuck, Ryan,” he screamed. “Harder. Go harder. I’m your little slut. I just want your knot. Please, alpha.”

Ryan’s eyes rolled back in his head as his knot pushed into Lance’s hole. The omega tried to say something but he couldn’t form words. He leaned down and buried his face in the alpha’s neck as he came all over their chests. Ryan came shortly after, filling the smaller boy with his load.

Lance collapsed on top of him, the alpha’s knot still inside of him. Their chests moved in unison as they tried to catch their breath.

They fell asleep like that, their bodies pressed against one another. Lance woke at one point when Shiro came in. The beta didn’t say anything, just released Ryan’s hands and moved Lance to a more comfortable position. He smiled and closed his eyes again, falling asleep almost instantly.

\-----

Ryan was still fast asleep when Lance creot back up the stairs into the main lobby. The sun was already up and illuminating the interior with light. He saw Keith lounging on one of the couches and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. They stared at each other as Lance emerged from the hallway.

“Did you stay here all night?” Lance asked as he approached the alpha. His scent was strong and he took a second to breathe it in.

“I’ve seen what an alpha in rut can do to an omega who isn’t their mate,” Keith replied. “I wanted to make sure were okay.”

Lance could only nod. This was a different Keith than he was used to. He hadn’t even dared to hope that the alpha be there when he emerged from the lower levels of the center. Now he was here, violet eyes filled with concern as they stood a few feet apart. Keith ran a hand through his hair and averted his gaze.

“I know I’ve been an ass to you,” he continued, eyes still looking anywhere except Lance’s face. “I haven’t thought about your feelings. But if you’ll have me, I’d like to continue being your alpha during your heat.”

Lance could feel his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. This was all he’d wanted ever since his first time with Keith. He nodded. “I’d like that too.”

The alpha smiled. “I guess I’ll see you in a few week then?”

“Yeah.”

Keith stood and reached a hand out. Lance took it, expecting a handshake. Instead, the alpha pulled him into a hug. He didn’t resist, instead choosing to bury his face in Keith’s neck, ensuring the alpha scented him. Keith didn’t object.

When they pulled away, Keith pressed a light kiss to Lance’s cheek and walked off toward the elevators. Lance moved in the opposite direction, toward the front doors, knowing that he smelled of pine and lavender and old books.

**Author's Note:**

> ryance and klance in the same fic? can you say i have no self control?
> 
> follow me on tumblr @sapphiclabvibes to get updates on my fics and my writing
> 
> comments are always appreciated and i love hearing what you guys think : )


End file.
